Although disparities in childhood immunization rates have narrowed, there still exist disparities among many ethnic/racial and underserved populations. This disparity is persistent in large urban areas and could result in outbreaks of vaccine-preventable diseases. In 2005, Child Health Improvement Metcalfe Park Concordia (CHIMC) was awarded a NCMHD CBPR planning grant. "CHIMC: Save Lives-Immunize" furthers that effort through intervention research to eliminate immunization rate disparities within low-income ethnic/racial populations less than 14 years of age in Metcalfe Park, Concordia, and surrounding neighborhoods in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. [unreadable] Specific Aims: [unreadable] 1. Building upon the CHIMC pilot intervention to reduce immunization rate disparities, by June 30, 2009, expand to include children up to 14 years of age and identify community-driven interventions to foster healthy behaviors. [unreadable] 2. By June 30, 2010, implement group interventions guided by health behavior change models to address immunization rate disparities through community empowerment. [unreadable] 3. By June 30, 2013, evaluate the effectiveness of health behavior change models to reduce immunization rate disparities in the CHIMC target populations. [unreadable] [unreadable] Using the CBPR approach, we will engage community members in a variety of behavior change models to impact the immunization rate disparities. We hypothesize 46.5%-52.7% of 19-35 month olds will be age appropriate for immunizations thus reducing the immunization rate disparities by 50-70%. [unreadable] [unreadable] A multi-faceted evaluation approach will be used to evaluation the effectiveness of health behavior change models in reducing immunization rate disparities. Both process and outcome measures will be identified. We will determine differences in immunization rates with perceived barriers to care and parents attitudes toward immunization. We will also demonstrate a rapid increase in documentation of immunization records in the Wisconsin Immunization Registry. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]